BTVS: A new Generation of Power
by OathkeeperRoxasXNamine09
Summary: Buffy/Angel/Sonic Crossover. Buffy and the scoobies are chosen as the new warriors of power. New friends and old one, can they saved their world. Revise chapters coming soon.
1. Prolouge

Buffy the vampire slayer: A new generation of Power

By oathkeeperriku08

* * *

Summery: Buffy/Angel/Sonic Crossover. A powerful new force has risen, and Buffy and her friends are the new chosen ones for the powers. With new allies and an old friend, can the heroes beat him and save their homes? Pairings: BuffyxSara (My occ), XanderxAnya, Friendship pairing of DawnXConner and now a friendship pairing; WillowxTara, WillowxKennedy, AngelxCordelia, WesleyXFred, SonicXAmy, TailsxCosmo, ShadowxMaria (Friendship pairing), ShadowxRouge, SilverxBlaze. Takes place:

Buffy: season 7

Angel: season 4

Sonic: After Sonic the Hedgehog 06 (1 year and a half)

Genre: Action/Adventure/Suspense

* * *

**Character's Corner**

**Michael: Hey Buffy fans, here's a brand new project.**

**Buffy: This story is based on a comic and a fanfic.**

**Dawn: And this is also a Buffy/Sonic crossover with Angel too.**

**Angel: So, let's see how this goes.**

**Spike: Well, we knew Slayer Hearts did well and the first chapter of Wedding Bells wasn't interesting.**

**Michael (In a Dark tone): Quiet, Spike.**

**(Spike walks away from Michael slowly).**

**Willow: We know this story will be better.**

**Kennedy: And a character that died will be brought back to life.**

**Michael: Yes and don't spoil the story will ya, Ken?**

**Xander: She won't. Besides, I keep my friends from talking too much.**

**Anya: True. Xander has to keep Willow from talking to.**

**Giles: I'll say the disclaimer. Michael doesn't own Buffy the vampire Slayer, Angel, and the sonic series but the stuff he created.**

**Amanda: Please review.**

**Faith: later**

* * *

Chapter 1: Prologue

(These will the first time call Sonic's world, Earth, so keep a look out for that)

In a Town far away in California, a young woman was standing in front of a white flower pod. The woman had dark blond hair tied in a ponytail. She was wearing a red blouse and dark blue jean jacket and black jeans. Her eyes were hazel and by her look, she was only 21 years old.

"Hey, Sara!" said a voice.

The girl named Sara turned to see a young boy walk up to her. He had black hair and had dark brown eyes. He had on a jacket that covered a red and yellow shirt and blue jeans. He was only 18 years old by his look. Sara smiled to him and said, "Hi Daniel."

"Hi. So is she ready to be released yet?" Daniel asked.

"One more day," said Sara, "It's safe to transport her to Sunnydale,"

"Good," said Sara. "Mom and Dad would be proud of us,"

The two looked at the being in the pod. The girl had dark blond hair and looked 17 years old. Sara placed her hand on the pod and felt its warmth on the glass.

"What was her name again, Sara?" he said to her sister.

She turned her head to him and said, "Tara Loraine Maclay."

"The same girl that was shot by that guy, Warren?" said Daniel.

"Yes," said Sara, softly, "When I feel this pod, I feel her calling for someone. I hope what we did was the right thing to do,"

"**WE** knew it was a good idea, she is one of the chosen ones to save our world," said Daniel, "Remember the prophecy that we the new guardians are to receive?"

"I know," said Sara and spoke in ancient voice, "The story said, 'One day, a group of people will gain the powers of Wind, Fire, Ice, Water, Earth, Telekinesis, Light, Darkness, and Time from the original wielders will save the world from the returning evil'. And the story says two Wicca have the powers of Earth and Water,"

"Exactly," said Daniel. "Now our enemy Marcus has been released and all his powers returned to him and his allied with Dr. Eggman from Station Square. It is up to you to tell and warn the Slayer and her friends about the big danger and make sure Tara is safely under her grave. You understand, sis?"

"Don't worry," said Sara and with a snap of her fingers, Tara's pod was gone, "She's safe with me,"

"Good, and I'll go to Station Square and tell Sonic and his friends about all this too," said Daniel and leaves the room.

Sara then followed her brother out the room. Later at sunset, Sara made it to the Sunnydale bus station and sees the sign, 'Welcome to Sunnydale'. Sara smiled and clutching her bag, she exits the station. She turns up at the cemetery and walks pass rows and rows of tombstones and made it to the gravesite of Tara Maclay. The earth where the grave was rises into the air to reveal a doorway. She enters the doorway and walks through the stone hallway. At the end of the hall was Tara's pod.

"Soon it will be time."

In the pod, Tara sleeps; her memories of her friends and loved one rush through her mind like the wind. There in the middle of the darkness, Tara opens her eyes to see the smiling faces of her friends; Buffy, Xander, Dawn, Anya, Faith, Giles, Angel, Cordelia, and even Spike.

"Am I… dead?" she said softly.

"No… Just sleeping," said Dawn.

"What do you mean, Dawnie?" she said sharply.

"You'll find out soon, pet," said Spike.

Tara looks around to see that Willow is not here.

"Where's Willow?" she said.

"Not here. You can't see her yet," said Angel.

"Why?" said Tara.

"You being gone… changed her." said Buffy.

"It's not time. You must sleep until it's time, Tara," said Anya, holding Xander's arm.

Tara looks to her friends and smiled.

"Will you wait by me?" said Tara.

Her friends look to her and then themselves, but smiled. One by one, they walk up to Tara all put their arms around Tara and even each other. And for a shocker, Spike and Angel and Anya and Faith, were in the group hug. Tara felt the warmth of her friends and smiled at each one of them. Her eyes slowly close again as she goes to sleep.

* * *

**Character's corner**

**Willow (Excited): Tara's coming back!**

**Spike: That wasn't the last thing that was—never minds.**

**Fred (Confused): What?**

**Conner: Beats me.**

**Cordelia: And isn't this a Teen rated story?**

**Scobbies and AI team: True.**

**Michael: and I will take down Wedding Bells since that idiot Seth said that I didn't used grammar, no storyline, I spelled Tara's last name wrong, and what ever he said.**

**Spike: didn't you write a wedding story for the Sonic the Hedgehog series?**

**Michael: Yes, wedding bell blues, this before I knew about that episode in Sonic Underground, didn't know about that. Brian and I talked about it when I was a newbie writer. So it's best for me that we never talk about Wedding bells.**

**Scobbies: Deal.**

**Michael: I don't know anything except the stuff I own.**

**Anya: Please review.**

**Angel: Later.**

**Buffy: Go read Slayer Hearts: Kingdom Hearts Chronicles for more Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel, and a little Charmed. Chapter 7 is up.**

**Dawn: Go read it, it good.**

**Faith: Any flames will be blocked.**

**Buffy: Like everyone you ever been on.**

**(All except Faith laughs)**

**Faith: What that supposed to mean?**

**Willow: Like you ever know?**

**(All laughs)**

**(Faith Scowls)**

**Faith: I hate you all.**

**Angel: Aw, we love you too.**

**Michael: Really guys, can we please end the corner now.**

**Buffy: Right, sorry Michael.**

**Scobbies: Later**

**Al team: Later.**

**Michael: Later.**

* * *


	2. Nightime in Sunnydale

Buffy the Vampire Slayer: A new generation of Power

Chapter 2

* * *

**Character's corner**

**Michael: Hey Buffy fans, here's chapter 2**

**Angel: So Michael, when did you become a fan of Buffy and my spin off?**

**Michael I was late to watch Buffy, around the last few episodes of season 6, and Angel, in season three.**

**Willow: And please tell me; was I like Dark phoenix?**

**Entire corner: Yes**

**Willow: Damn**

**Faith: Yeah, you went insane, Red.**

**Wesley: You think?**

**Dawn: Why can't you just been Emo and end it there?**

**Willow: Because I'm not Emo.**

**Spike: That's what they all say.**

**Michael: Now that we got you where we want you, let's begin the story. Time to introduce the Scobbies in chapter 2, Now if no one read Slayer Hearts, I'm new to Both Buffy and Angel so get off my back. I don't own anything except the stuff I created.**

**Giles: Please review and if you flame, you're blocked.**

**Faith: So please, keep your problems to yourself, including Aquasprite.**

**Cordelia: He is so gay for your friend, SuperSaiyanCrash.**

**Anya: And he's a real jerk on Youtube. Didn't you see some of his comments on Youtube, and he called Helldragon fat, bald, and ugly. He even hates your friends on Fanfiction, Youtube, and Veoh.**

**Michael: If you see Aquasprite on Youtube, contact me on this site.**

**This has been said by the oathkeeperriku08 production team**

_**(My Quote: The oath between Sora, Riku, Kairi, and all their friends around them).**_

**Anya: Michael, if you want me to kill him? I can for you.**

**Michael: Sure, go nuts An.**

**Anya: Sweet!**

**(Grabs ax and goes on the hunt for Aquasprite)**

**Willow: While Anya finds that jerk, let's begin the next chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Nighttime at Sunnydale

Buffy summers, leader of her group and the slayer were sitting in front of the rest of the Scobbies:

Rupert Giles, Buffy's watcher,

Xander Harris, Buffy's closest friend,

Anya Jenkins, former vengeance demon and Xander's wife

**(Michael: Yes, they're married and you know how)**

Dawn Summers; the key and Buffy's sister,

William the Bloody AKA Spike; Vampire (With a soul, LOL, just kidding) And Buffy's boyfriend,

Kennedy; one of the Potential slayers and Willow's Girlfriend,

Amanda; another of the potential slayers,

And last was Andrew; former henchmen of Jonathon and Warren, But now after a change of heart, a friend and ally of Buffy and the team.

* * *

--Now that you know most of them, let's continue—

Buffy and her friends were talking… about horror movies

"The Shining was awesome," said Dawn

"Oh come on Dawnie, Halloween was better than that," retorted Xander.

You're both wrong. The Nightmare on Elm Street, best movie series," said Anya.

"What, a guy wearing a Christmas sweater and a black hat attacking children in their dream? Not bloody scary, Anya," said Spike.

"I thought Friday the 13th was a good series," said Andrew.

Oh Please Andrew, both Jason and his mom were crazy in the head. Jason's weapon was ridiculously long," said Dawn.

"You know what they say about men with long weapons," said Kennedy.

The girls were in a high fit of giggles that left the four boys confused.

"What?!" exclaimed Giles.

"Never mind Giles, it's a girl thing," said Buffy, "Has Faith and Willow came back yet?"

"I'll get Willow. She's at the graveyard, visiting Tara's grave," said Xander and before leaving the house, he turns to his friends. "Scream, hands down, best movies," he added.

When Xander walked out the house, the whole room was completely silent. Dawn was first to speak. "He's right, you know?"

The Scobbies answered in agreement.

* * *

--Now outside the house--

Xander's walk to the graveyard was so peacefully, not many cars in the streets tonight. The graveyard came into view as Xander walked in. He passed by Buffy's mothers grave and sighed deeply; remembering the funeral of Joyce Summers and it was the same day Angel left to Los Angeles. He walks deeper through the graveyard to see the vivid image of a red head girl Xander saw it was his long time friend, Willow Rosenberg. Willow was a Wicca, a type of witch that has a strong connection to the earth. Willow had lost someone very close to her and it has affected her emotionally. Tara Maclay was her old girlfriend and very special to her and after she was shot by Warren, Willow was boiling with rage. Willow went so deep into magicks that turned her evil and killed Warren by ripping off his skin and barbecuing his flesh. Willow was determined to gain more power that she attacked her friends and destroyed the Magic Box. If it wasn't for Xander, Sunnydale and the whole world would be lost. There were flowers lying by the tombstone that Willow put to remember her. Tears fell from her eyes, but she kept a smile on her face, seeing Tara's face. Xander then called for her.

"Willow," he said.

Willow turned to him, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Xander," said Willow, "I didn't see you there,"

Xander walked closer to him.

"Buffy wanted you to come home. We were worried about you. I know you missed Tara, but beating yourself up wouldn't bring her back. Maybe someday, we will see her again," said Xander.

Willow walks to Xander and embraced him. Xander was taken aback and place his arms around her. Then the sound of clapping and a girl spoke.

"Touching, really touching," she said.

Xander and Willow broke apart to see the dark skinned and Black haired slayer, Faith was standing by the tombstone with a grin on her face and with her arms folded.

"Faith, what are you doing here?" said Xander, embarrassed.

"Just seeing you act like a real voice of reason," said Faith, coolly.

"So," he said, irritably, "You're saying I'm not a voice of reason?"

"Whoa, don't get your briefs in a knot. It was only a complaint, Xander," said Faith.

"Didn't sound like it, Faith," said Willow, back to her old self.

Faith sighed and in her hands was a stake.

"My night's patrol's over, let's get back to the house," said Faith and her, Willow, and Xander leaves the cemetery.

As they left the cemetery, they continued their walk back to the Summers' House. When they passed the High school, they saw Sara on the ground, looking in real pain, being attacked by half a dozen vampires. The Vampire's face's changed from human to demonic.

"Damn, why now?" whined Faith.

Xander and Willow took quick haste and with stakes in their hands, they fought and killed the vampires; leaving dust in their wake. Sara sees her rescuers and smiled happily.

"Thank you so much. I wasn't able to take them all out. I'm very good at slaying, but they really took a scratch from my arms and leg, Sara rolled up her blouse sleeve to show deep scratches on the side of her arm. She pulls up pants leg to show scratches were there too. Willow looked shocked and covered her mouth with hands. "You better come with us to Buffster's house, and we can patch you up," said Xander and with Faith's help, they put out their hands out to help her move, since the cuts on her legs were hurting badly. During their walk, Xander decided to introduce him and the two girls.

"By the way, I'm Xander," he said.

"I'm Willow," she said.

"Faith," she said.

"Nice to meet you," said Sara.

* * *

When Faith, Willow, and Xander made it back to the house, Buffy and company were happy and shocked to see them. Xander and Faith placed Sara on the couch as Dawn and Anya went to go get the first aid kit. Giles and Buffy helped bandaged her arms and leg and started talking to her.

"So what's her name?" said Giles, politely.

"Sara. Sara Howell," said Sara.

Giles look like his head would explode when he asked Sara, "Is your mother Lily Howell?"

"Yes," she said at once.

"What is she talking about, Giles?" asked Buffy.

"Buffy... She's a slayer and her mother was her watcher,"

The room went silent from Giles' information and Spike said, "No way, there's no way she's a slayer, Giles. How is she a slayer and her mum's a watcher?"

"Because Spike, her mother was one of the watchers that disappeared two years ago," said Giles, "And one of my friends of the counsel,"

"So, what so special about her than Buffy and Faith, or even the potential slayers?" asked Anya.

"She and her brother, Daniel are the current guardians of the powers of the warriors," said Giles, dramatically.

It was a longer silent than the shock of Sara being a slayer. What's going on?

* * *

**Michael: Oh, surprise. Find out what's going on later but next chapter we switch to Station Square to see Sonic and the rest of the Sonic Heroes. Before we end this chapter, Sonic Heroes come into the corner.**

**(Sonic and his team enter the Character's corner)**

**Sonic: Great to be back in the corner, Michael.**

**Tails: agreed.**

**Buffy: Nice to meet you, Sonic.**

**Michael: Normally I hate to spoil my projects, but this connects to Super Smash Brothers Adventures: Rise of the Brian Lovers. Buffy and her team will join Team Heroes in chapter 12.**

**Willow (Jumping up and down): Yeah!**

**Knuckles: Calm down, Willow.**

**Rouge: Also, Sonic Unleashed will be out Tuesday.**

**Michael: My copy will come on Christmas.**

**Giles: Smashing.**

**Spike: Cool.**

**Kennedy: Please review and Michael doesn't own anything.**

**Entire Corner: Later!**


	3. A visit from a new enemy & ally

Buffy the Vampire Slayer: A new Generation of Power

Chapter 3

* * *

**Character's corner**

**Buffy: (Singing Endless Possibilities)**

**Michael: Hey Buffy, time to start the chapter.**

**Spike: Well I guess we'll start without her.**

**Dawn (Laughs nervously): Well, looks like Buffy's not talking in the corner, I'll say this chapter. Sonic's team met Daniel, so let's see what happens. Please Review and see you later. Go watch Buffy the Vampire Slayer on DVD.**

**Willow: And go read the graphic novels of Buffy and Angel.**

**Angel: Including season eight of Buffy and Season 6 of Angel, or called after the fall.**

**Sonic: In the mean time, Buffy will you listen to us?**

* * *

Chapter 3: A visit from a enemy and Ally.

(Takes place again after Sonic the Hedgehog 06, whither I like to or not)

Out in the streets of Station Square, It was peaceful night that even the stars were shining. Out in the streets was Sonic the Hedgehog. Sonic now 17 years old, was walking a quiet run through the city. Sonic jumped onto a building and stares at the vast city.

"What a great view," Sonic sighed.

Sonic hears the sounds of police cars and sees the cars chasing a hooded man.

"What's up?" said Sonic.

Sonic jumps down and follows the cars to Emerald coast mall. Sonic sees the Police cars barricade the hooded man. The officers pointed their guns at the man. Then with a force of power, officers were knocked back. Sonic goes pass the cars and face the man. The man removes his hood to show his face. The man looked surprisingly young; about 25 years old. He had silver hair, but in the light, had streaks of black. He had black eyes and dark skin. He wore a black cloak and black sneakers; giving him the look of someone in the modern days. When the man spoke, his voice was calm, but very fierce.

"So, you must be the famous Sonic the Hedgehog. Let's see if the stories are true,"

Sonic's heroic smirk was on his face as he was ready to fight.

* * *

(Playing sonic games makes me an expert of battles. Just watch this)

Boss Battle: Unknown man

Sonic began his battle by attacking the man with Homing attack. After the first attack, the man chant in a unknown language and sent strange balls of light at Sonic. Sonic was hit by the one of the balls and got hurt. Sonic used Blue Tornado and sent him into the air. The man landed on the lamppost and shot more balls of light at Sonic. Sonic evade the attack and waited for him to come back to the ground. When he land to the ground, Sonic took the chance to take out a chaos emerald and used Time Stop. Time was frozen as he used Homing attack to take him down as time resunes. The man falls to the ground as he said, "Impressive power,"

"Heh, too easy," said Sonic as he does a heroic pose.

* * *

Now back facing the unknown man, Sonic questioned him.

"You are you anyway?" he asked

The man laughs and said, "I am the dark wizard, Marcus. I will soon rule this world with my new ally, Dr Eggman,"

"Eggman," he said, clutching his fists, "He's up to no good again. What?"

Sonic looks up to see Marcus floating in the air; his cloak was rippling in the breeze.

"I love to stay and chat, But I have things to do. Ta-Ta for now," said Marcus and disappeared.

"Marcus has finally shown himself to Station Square," said a voice.

Sonic turned to see Daniel walking pass the cars.

"And you are?" Sonic said calmly but angry.

"My name is Daniel Howell, Sonic. I came to bear you a dangerous adventure. I suggest we talk to teammates," he said calmly.

"Sure, follow me."

* * *

--Back at Sonic's house—

Amy Rose, now 15 years old, was still awake waiting for Sonic. When the door opened and Sonic and Daniel walked in, Amy jumps up to hug Sonic.

"Sonic, I'm so happy to see you. You didn't come back in a hour, I thought you gotten hurt," said Amy.

"I'm fine, Amy," said Sonic, placing his hands on Amy's waist.

When they broke apart, Amy looks to Daniel. "And who are you?" asked Amy.

Daniel holds out his hand to shake her hand.

"Daniel Howell," said Daniel, "It's nice to meet you, Ms Rose. I need to speak with the rest of the Sonic Heroes. A new foe has risen and allied with your enemy, Dr. Eggman,"

Amy gasped. "Eggman, What I he doing with this guy?" said Amy.

"I will explain after you get your friends," said Daniel calmly.

Amy nodded and left he room to go upstairs. A few minutes later, the sounds footsteps were heard as the rest of the Sonic Heroes came downstairs to the living room. All of them were in their PJs and in Knuckles, Charmy, Sonia, and Lionhart's case: holding teddy bears.

"What's going on?" Chris yawned.

"I'll explain to you," said Daniel.

The Sonic Heroes sat in the living room as Daniel told them the story.

"50 years ago, a dark wizard known as Marcus, took over the land, using his Magicks to rule. Only the warriors of power, young men and women with very special abilities were able to defeat him and seal him up. After the battle, the warriors pass away and our family became the guardians of the powers. Generation after generation, our family watched over them. Now it's me and my sister's turn. 5 years previously, my sister became something that change our lives; a vampire slayer," said Daniel.

"A vampire slayer?" said Tails.

"What's that?" asked Rouge.

"They alone protect their home from the forces of evil. My sister changed a lot and my mother became her watcher. There sort of protectors of slayers," said Daniel, seeing the confused looks on their faces. Daniel continued on.

"Sara fought vampires and demons to protect our town; making me proud to be her younger brother. 3 years later, my mom and dad were attack by Marcus. Dad tried to beat him to protect us, but," his voice began to break, "He was killed by Marcus, by some powerful magicks," Daniel's eyes as his eyes watered as he finished. Maria and Chris place their hands on his shoulders.

"It's okay, It must be hard to live through tragedy like that," Maria.

Daniel took out a tissue from his pocket and wiped his eyes. "Before mom was taken by Marcus, she told us who was the generation of warriors and where to find them. WE remembered the names:

Buffy-Wind

Spike-Fire

Dawn-Light

Xander-Thunder

Anya-Ice

Angel-Telekinesis

Willow-Earth

Conner-Time

Faith-Darkness

And lastly was Tara-Water.

8 of them live in Sunnydale and 2 of them live in Los Angeles. We found out that Tara, the one chosen was killed. so, with my own magicks, we brought her back as a 17 year old. We need only a week before both sides meets. Sara is right now with Buffy and her team. I have faith in my sister, so I'll wait 'til we meet them and beat our enemies. Any question?" he said to Sonic's crew.

The Sonic Heroes were glued to Daniel's tale that they couldn't believe it.

"Awesome tale," said Knuckles, amazed.

"So, what's Eggman's plan with Marcus?" said Espio.

--Meanwhile in the Egg carrier—

Marcus was standing in front of Eggman, bowing: like a knight to the king.

"Doctor Eggman, like you said, Sonic is a formidable foe. If he joins up with the warriors, our plans will be ruined," said Marcus.

"I agree," Eggman said, "But we need to know the identities of the new warriors before we rush into battle. Sonic and his friends have ruined my plans many times. Now how should we know who the warriors are/"

"Leave it to me," said Marcus and with a snap of his finger, 3 demons came into the room, "Go to Sunnydale and find the warriors. And for the lovr of god, make sure they're alive,"

The demons understand and left the room. Eggman smirked and said, "This will be very interesting,"

The two men laugh evilly.

* * *

--End chapter 3—

**Character's corner**

**Michael: That was chapter 3. Sonic and his friends know the story. And for the love that all that it's holy, Buffy Ann Summers. Will you pay attention and listen to us.**

**(Buffy was wearing headphones and ignoring Michael, the Scobbies, Sonic team, and Angel's team)**

**Kennedy, Willow, Wesley, Fred, Connor, Spike, Cordelia, Anya, Faith, Sonic Amy, Cream, Sonia, Knuckles, Dawn, Xander: and you dated her, Angel.**

**Angel (muttering to him): Don't remind me.**

**Xander: Michael doesn't own anything.**

**Amy (Sonic): Please review.**

**Sonic: Later**


End file.
